


Shadow Kisses

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, That's Not A Joke, more specifically:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Nyx is perpetually uncertain of how Corrin feels about her. Corrin makes her feelings more than obvious.





	

Nyx sat alone in bed, absentmindedly toying with her long black hair. In the distance, thunder crackled. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

Ever since meeting Corrin, it had been nothing but strangeness. She had begrudgingly revealed to Corrin that she was looking for something – The Mirror of Truth, a magical item that would reveal to her what her true appearance looked like. She leaned back in bed.

After her confession to Corrin, their relationship had proceeded…unsteadily, to say the least. Nyx frowned. And now…she reflected back on a conversation they had had.

_“I don’t care how others see us,” Corrin has said. “Not when I can see your true form.”_

Nyx blushed, recalling with embarrassment her own gushing confession.

_“I had forgotten what love felt like…”_

Suddenly, the door burst open, clattering loudly on its hinges. A rush of wind and rain swept into the room’s entrance, accompanied by the sopping wet figure of the girl herself. Corrin struggled to slam the door against the storm’s bluster. The door shut, muffling the sounds outside to a dull patter.

Nyx sat up, startled.

“It’s a real doozy out there,” Corrin said, wringing her pale hair out. “It started raining during drills and hasn’t let up yet.” She began to pull of her wet cloak, leaving it in a pile on the floor with a wet _splat._

Nyx got out of bed. “Ah, you’re home. You must be exhausted.”

Corrin nodded, continuing to peel off her damp outfit. “Today’s training wasn’t too bad, fortunately. I’m more cold and wet than anything else.” She stripped down to her underwear and began to hang up the wet clothes she had scattered.

“That’s good to hear.” Nyx smiled slightly. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Corrin shivered. “Some hot tea, a change of clothes, and some time with my lovely wife would be nice.”

Nyx blushed, thankful that her veil covered her rosy cheeks. The word was still unfamiliar to her, still something that didn’t seem quite real. She moved to the fireside and began to prepare a kettle of tea.

A pair of ice-cold hands slid across her stomach, startling her and making her drop the kettle on the floor.

“Agh!” she flinched, stepping back into Corrin’s arms. Her wife held her from behind, kissing her lightly on the neck. Corrin put her arms around Nyx’s waist, tightly hugging.

“I missed you,” she whispered.

Nyx blushed again, putting her hands over Corrin’s. Her skin was cold and soft from the rain. She leaned back into the embrace, resting her head against Corrin’s chest. She could feel Corrin’s cool skin pressing against her own, a soothing sensation in the warm firelight. The two stood together, listening to the pattering of rain on the treehouse roof.

Nyx sighed, pulling away from the embrace. “I thought you wanted tea? Go and get changed, and I’ll make some for you.”

Corrin giggled. “Mm, I might just stay like this for now,” she said, brushing her still-damp hair. “I’m mostly dried off, so I may just climb in bed to keep warm.” She smiled, taking Nyx’s hand. She led the smaller girl to the bedside, where she pulled back the covers and crawled in.

Nyx followed, hesitantly. The two adjusted to their usual cuddling position, with Nyx’s thin frame nestled against Corrin’s slender, muscular body. She closed her eyes, listening to the strong, rhythmic beat of her lover’s heart. She tried to shut out the doubts echoing around her skull.

“What are you thinking about?” Corrin asked, touching Nyx’s long, wavy hair.

Nyx mumbled into her shoulder.

“Hm?” Corrin smiled. “What was that?”

“I never thought I’d fall in love like this…you make me feel so safe and loved,” she kissed Corrin’s chest. “Please, never let me go.”

Corrin beamed at her. “Of course not, love.” She pulled Nyx on top of her, pressing her lips onto Nyx’s forehead, then her nose, then adjusted her veil to kill her lips. Nyx straddled Corrin’s midsection, wrapping tightly around her with her legs. She returned the kiss, forcefully pressing her face against Corrin’s, lips parting slightly.

Nyx felt Corrin’s tongue brush against her lips, and her heart skipped. She put her hands on the pillows on both sides of Corrin’s head, breathing heavily, unwilling to pull away from the kiss. Corrin grabbed Nyx’s slender sides, pulling her closer. Finally, Nyx pulled away, gasping, her veil dropping back in front of her face.

Corrin grinned at her slyly, her eyes half-lidded.

“I like that wicked look in your eye,” Nyx breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “My love, close your eyes and stay very still.” Corrin closed her eyes and smiled as Nyx readjusted on top of her.

Nyx sat up and began whispering into the air. Tendrils of shadow crept up the side of the bed, wrapping around Corrin’s wrists and ankles. She squirmed and struggled against the forces gently tugging her legs apart and pulling her arms above her head, against the bed’s headboard. Nyx slowly reached behind her head and tugged off her veil, dropping it off the side of the bed.

Corrin gasped slightly as Nyx again repositioned, this time sliding her hands along Corrin’s body, gently tracing her fingers over the rise of Corrin’s breasts. Nyx leaned in and softly bit Corrin’s neck, satisfied at the elicited sound of pleasure.

Nyx continued her whispering and Corrin felt herself being wrapped in tight bands of darkness. Corrin’s breathing became louder as she felt gentle touches along her calves, her hips, her thighs. Nyx smirked, sliding her hand down Corrin’s stomach and slipping into the soft fabric of her underwear, now damp with anticipation. She anticipated Corrin’s next sound and cut off her moan before it began with another kiss, this time thrusting her tongue between Corrin’s lips.

She could feel Corrin’s lips form a smile through their kiss. Nyx pulled back, admiring the view of her lover restrained underneath her.

Corrin opened her eyes. “If you wanted…” she said, breathily, “You could… _ah_ …you know…”

Nyx smiled and leaned in close, whispering in Corrin’s ear. “Mm, like last time?”

Corrin nodded, gulping. “Y-yeah, if you-“

Nyx nipped at hear ear. “You could ask nicely…”

“P-p-please?” Corrin asked hopefully.

Nyx ran her tongue along Corrin’s ear, then down her cheek and finally around her lips. She stopped, their lips barely apart, close enough to feel Corrin’s hot, heavy breath. “Beg.”

Corrin whimpered. “P-p-please, N-Nyx,” she said softly.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Nyx toyed with her, hands flitting across her body but failing to stop at any interesting bits.

“A-a-anything you…w-want- _ah_!” Corrin gasped as she felt Nyx’s hand slip between her legs. “P-please, Nyx, oh, gods, _fuck me_!”

Nyx withdrew her hands from Corrin’s body and once again sat up, whispering. She felt Corrin’s body struggling beneath her as more shadow pooled around the bed. From the darkness came ropes of dark shadow, snaking their way up the bed, wrapping around Corrin’s legs, wrapping around Nyx, tugging at their clothes. Corrin squirmed as two tendrils slowly peeled her underwear off, sliding it down her legs.

Nyx allowed the tentacles of shadow to undress her as well, slipping off her clothes and leaving her naked atop Corrin’s quivering frame. Nyx reached behind Corrin and unhooked her bra, letting the shadow do the rest of the work removing it. She placed her hands on Corrin’s bare breasts, massaging and squeezing them.

Corrin felt the tentacles spiraling up her body, the warm, soft darkness wrapping around her thighs, tightening around her lower back, snaking up and coiling around her breasts, then around her throat, squeezing lightly. She opened her mouth to moan and found herself muffled by another tentacle that pushed through her lips and into her throat.

Nyx still straddled her, touching herself, admiring her handiwork. She allowed the dark tendrils to envelop her, massaging her body and coiling around her in the same way, pulling her and Corrin into a tangled web of shadow and skin. Corrin stared at her, wide-eyed. Nyx smirked as she noted saliva dripping from Corrin’s mouth.

“Oh, _my_ ,” she whispered. “My little Corrin, are you _drooling_?” She leaned in, lapping the saliva from Corrin’s chin. She heard muffled noises coming from Corrin’s throat and withdrew the tentacle from Corrin’s mouth.

“What was that?”

Corrin coughed, more drool dripping from her lips. “I said, I want you inside me,” she gasped.

Nyx nodded. She loosened the shadow around herself and turned, sitting on Corrin’s face and leaning down to put her own face between Corrin’s legs. She gasped as she felt Corrin’s tongue slide inside her, the saliva and her own wetness making her feel warm and damp.

Nyx returned the favor, running her tongue between Corrin’s legs before pushing it inside her. As the two licked and caressed each other, Nyx repositioned the tentacles, again draping the two in tight, constricting darkness. She spread her legs, a tentacle sliding inside her, thrusting in and out. She moaned, muffling her sound by burying her face between Corrin’s legs.

Using her hands, Nyx pulled Corrin’s legs apart, bending her knees and exposing her backside. She pulled her face away from Corrin and directed two tentacles to snake between Corrin’s legs, one pushing inside and the other sliding farther back, gently nudging Corrin’s ass.

From between her legs, Nyx felt Corrin nod, the sound of begging muffled by Nyx’s own thighs. The second tentacle pushed inside as well, eliciting a moan from Corrin. Nyx withdrew the tentacle from between her own legs, sitting up straight, entirely resting on Corrin’s face. Breathing heavily, she surveyed the scene, watching Corrin’s restrained body being penetrated from both ends, feeling Corrin’s tongue sliding in and out of her own body.

Nyx slid a hand between her legs, slowly touching herself, then putting her fingers inside Corrin’s mouth.

Corrin’s breathing grew heavier and faster. Nyx began rocking back and forth, grinding herself into Corrin’s face, moaning loudly. She braced herself by placing her hands on Corrin’s breasts. She could feel the climax coming, a steady aching heat rising in her belly.

Corrin came first, gasping and moaning underneath Nyx. The sound of her orgasm pushed Nyx over the edge, her own climax rushing into her with squeals of pleasure.

Nyx collapsed on top of Corrin, the darkness dissipating into the room, replaced with the steady shadows cast by the firelight. The two lay together, naked, exhausted, heaving. Nyx curled into Corrin, who tightened her arms around the smaller girl. Nyx smiled, comforted by the strong, firm embrace. They listened to the muffled sounds of the storm outside, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Corrin giggled, breaking the silence. “You really know how to show a lady a good time, you know that?”

Nyx kissed her. “With age comes experience, right?”

Corrin gave a wide smile. “I love you, Nyx.” She pulled her into a tighter embrace. “Always remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
